Une île, un couple : que se passe-t-il ?
by coco-san77
Summary: Extrait : - Je t'aime… me souffla Edward alors que je m'assoupissais, sans vraiment me regarder. - Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je dans un chuchotement, parfaitement audible pour lui. Je m'endormis sur ces mots, heureuse.


Nda : Voilà un petit qu'on s'est lancé avec une amie et une collègue… Après avoir écrit nos versions respectives et avoir lu celles des deux autres, mes deux camarades ont décidé que, étant celle qui a le plus d'expérience dans l'écriture, je devais faire une synthèse des trois… Autant dire qu'elles ne m'ont pas vraiment facilité la tâche, vu que nos idées étaient totalement différentes… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et bien sûr j'espère avoir votre avis.

_Une île, un couple : que se passe-t-il ?_

_Alors il nous entraina en douceur vers les profondeurs._

Nos corps chauds s'effleuraient tandis que nous descendions, enlacés, dans l'eau, étrangement lumineuse au clair de lune. L'espace d'un baiser, qui me parut durer une éternité, il fit danser ses doigts sur mes cheveux, devenus légers et soyeux au contact de l'eau. Nous remontâmes à la surface et j'interrompis notre baiser malgré moi pour prendre une bouffée d'air tiède. Je contemplais son visage parfait quand il m'attira brutalement à lui. Je ne puis que répondre à son entrain. Une nouvelle fois, son odeur si enivrante m'obligea à m'accrocher à son cou pour lui dissimuler que mes jambes refusaient de me porter. Je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais son regard tendre. Un sourire tout aussi tendre flottait sur ses lèvres quand il me prit par les hanches et m'embrassa fougueusement, cependant que je me soudais à lui.

Passant un bras sous mes genoux pour me soulever, sans rompre notre baiser, Edward m'emporta dans la chambre à une vitesse inhumaine et m'allongea sur le lit où il s'allongea à mes côtés, me laissant explorer tout à loisir son torse marmoréen. Exploration qui tourna court, Edward s'étant une nouvelle fois emparé de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné, que je lui rendis avec fougue, avant de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou. Je frémis de plaisir quand ses lèvres froides remontèrent jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla. Je sentis bientôt de légères caresses froides sur ma peau nue et brûlante, remontant de ma hanche jusqu'à mon épaule avant de descendre le long de mon bras pour emprisonner l'une de mes mains. Mon esprit avait beau me dire de rester maître de moi-même, au cas où Edward n'y parvienne pas, ses baisers et ses caresses eurent raison de ma raison et je laissais mes sensations me guider. Je me rendis rapidement compte que je ne voyais que lui, que je distinguais parfaitement ses trais dans la pénombre dans la pièce, je pu ainsi voir dans ses yeux le désir qui le submergeait doucement avant que toutes ses défenses ne tombent.

Je croisais les mains dans la nuque d'Edward et tentais, vainement, de le rapprocher de moi pour sceller à nouveau nos lèvres, mais je crois qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas de ma tentative ridicule… Devant l'inutilité de ma tentative, je me laissais retomber sur le matelas et croisais les jambes dans le dos d'Edward qui afficha un sourire tendre mais indécis, comme s'il espérait que je changerais d'avis, sans en avoir l'envie cependant.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire encourageant alors que tout mon corps ne réclamait qu'une chose : Edward. A ce moment là je ne le voyais que comme le remède qu'il fallait à mon corps en ébullition…

D'un mouvement si rapide que je ne le vis pas, Edward s'installa au dessus de moi, ses prunelles dorées plongées dans mon regard marron, ses longs doigts fins jouant dans mes cheveux emmêlés par leur séjour dans l'eau salée.

Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un très rapidement et je sombrais dans une plénitude dévastatrice, malgré l'étrangeté des premiers instants. J'eus l'impression de découvrir ce qu'était le plaisir, non pas que j'eu déjà expérimenté cela, tant mes sensations furent intenses. Sensations que j'exprimais sans aucune retenue.

Ce ne fut qu'après de très longues minutes que je sentis une chaleur intense se propager dans tout mon corps, la tête me tourna quelques secondes cependant que mon esprit semblait s'éloigner de mon corps.

Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, Edward se retirer puis s'allonger près de moi sur le lit. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, je vis son sourire victorieux et heureux tandis que je me blottissais contre lui, pour lutter contre la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Je t'aime… me souffla Edward alors que je m'assoupissais, sans vraiment me regarder.

Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je dans un chuchotement, parfaitement audible pour lui.

Je m'endormis sur ces mots, heureuse.

_ Le soleil, brûlant sur mon dos nu, me réveilla au matin. Tard le matin, ou déjà l'après-midi, peut-être. Tout, sauf le temps écoulé, était clair. Je savais exactement où je me trouvais, dans la chambre claire au grand lit blanc, envahie d'un soleil triomphant qui se déversait généreusement par les portes-fenêtres ouvertes et dont seules les moustiquaires adoucissaient l'éclat_

Nda : Si jamais vous avez des idées sur cette fameuse nuit, n'hésitez pas à me les faires parvenir (sous forme de OS, tant qu'à faire), mes deux coauteurs sont impatientes de voir ce qu'en pensent les autres lectrices (et lecteurs ?) de Twilight. Je ne donnerais mon adresse qu'à celles (et ceux ?) qui me la demanderont par message privés sur le site.


End file.
